Can Hardly Take Another Goodbye
by palomasnapples
Summary: RPS. Carlos awaits for Logan's return.


Carlos knows that Logan will be home soon, but it can't be soon enough. Kendall won't stop making fun of him; Logan's only been gone for about a week and Carlos can feel it. He knows that Logan's with family and he's alright, but he can't help it. Carlos isn't a clinger - it's what he's completely against, the type of guy or girl who is stuck on their boyfriend or girlfriend - but he misses Logan and he can admit that. He misses Logan's touch and Logan's smile and the way he makes him feel. It's almost embarrassing - well, only when Kendall or James are around. But Carlos does miss him, and he tells him through texts and when they talk on the phone at night.

"I miss you, babe," Logan says when he's about to go to bed.

"Miss you more," Carlos sighs back, and he pulls the covers over himself and tries to pretend that Logan's closer.

He knows Logan will be back in a couple of days but it's always different when he's not around, and Carlos isn't used to it.

_ x_

They're at James' apartment and there are so many people around that Carlos doesn't know what to do. He can be himself without Logan - that isn't the problem - but it feels odd without seeing drunk Logan cuddling with James across the room or drunk Logan on Dustin's lap. He misses it and James won't let him forget it.

"He'll be back soon," James says against his ear, his breath wet and lips cold. Carlos knows he's wasted, he has every right to be at his own party, but he can't help the blush that rises on his cheeks when he realizes that he's being so obvious.

"Yeah, I - I know."

"Okay, yeah, but. Y'know. He'll be home to fuck you soon," James slurs with a grin and then he's off to slide onto someone else's lap and Carlos is left to flip him off and laugh by himself, until Kendall comes by to force a red cup onto his hand and a wet kiss on his lips.

_x_

The texts Logan keeps sending him makes Carlos want to hug him, or maybe just go to Logan's hometown and snatch him back.

_omg the puppies are so cute btw mom says hi!_

_my lil cousin just told me james is her fav on the show wtf_

_babe can't wait till you're here, cousin's are dying to meet sehnior garcia or however you spell it_

And Carlos can't stand those three AM texts (that he reads six hours later) that say nothing but _wish you were here_ because Carlos feels like a girl with the way his heart starts beating faster.

_x_

It doesn't take long for the other guys to start missing Logan as well. He's only gone for a few days but it's the longest time they had managed to be apart since the show went viral. Even when they had vacation time they still stuck together, which was why Carlos did nothing but nod when Kendall suggested they go skiing at midnight once Logan returned.

_x_

"Where the hell is Logie?" Dustin slurs against Carlos' thigh and he spreads out on the couch, successfully shoving James off with his feet. "The fuck did he go?"

"He's with family, stupid," Carlos replies but he can't help running his fingers through the boy's hair. He might not be completely sober because suddenly everything is very fuzzy and very okay. Would Kendall spike his drink? He would so spike his drink.

"Did you spike my drink?" Carlos asks as he looks over at Kendall, red cup held tight in his hand. Kendall smirks, his eyes a little too red not to notice. "Maybe."

"Oh," Carlos replies and then blinks when Dustin starts to nom against his stomach, giggling like a four year old girl.

"Dustin, go mess with, with Kendall, he's in trouble," he manages to slur after he drains his cup, tugging at Dustin's locks. Dustin grins up at him, pressing a messy kiss under Carlos' chin and mumbling "love you baby" before crawling off the couch and hugging Kendall from the back.

Carlos misses drunk Logan so much.

_x_

Kendall invites everyone on the planet and then some to his house the day Logan is supposed to be back. A car would be picking Logan up at the airport and it was driving Carlos nuts that he couldn't go pick Logan up himself, but James wouldn't allow him to stress about it; he had two cups in his hands the second Carlos walked through the door.

He was mulling over his third cup (he lied and said it was his fourth when James came over to interrogate him) and Carlos wasn't a lightweight but he could feel the buzz roaming over his skin, inside his head. He was nearly in tears from laughter when he realized that James was getting ready to strip and wondering if anybody wanted a show. Dustin, of course, was the first to raise his hand and Carlos went to Kendall's room for his camera; he couldn't miss an opportunity to embarrass James tomorrow.

But as he walked out of the room, camera in hand, he could see a group of people blocking the front door and over all the heads he could clearly see a familiar shade of hair and a big smile.

Nearly everyone was giving Logan hugs, drunkenly confessing that strip poker wasn't the same without him, and Carlos couldn't believe Logan was finally back so soon - he had been expecting him to arrive hours later, when they were all shit-faced, but the surprise was so pleasant that he didn't care. Logan smiles in his direction, closing the door behind him and taking the cup that James was handing to him. He looked worn out from a bad flight but his smile was blinding and then he was right there and pulling Carlos close by his hips and Carlos was definitely buzzed.

"Hey, baby," Logan smiles as he presses a kiss under his jaw, his free arm tightening around Carlos' waist. Usually Carlos wasn't fond of that nickname but of course he let it slide, smiling against Logan's lips and hugging him tight.

"Hey you, how was your flight?" Carlos asks and the party was loud around him but he could hear nothing but Logan and he didn't even care what his answer was as he pressed his face against Logan's neck, breathing him in. He smelled like dirty clothes and crappy airplane OJ but something so incredibly Logan-y as well that Carlos sighed, running his cold teeth over Logan's neck.

"Missed you so much, papi," he breathes and Logan tightens his arm around Carlos' waist, giving him a look that makes Carlos' stomach feel like it's going to explode and ducking his head for a kiss.

"Mmm, papi, huh?" he asks with a grin and Carlos can feel Logan's fingers squeeze at his hip.

He presses a kiss on Logan's chin, not being able to help the way his face gets red; he had never called Logan that before, had no idea where it even came from but he ignored his embarrassment, choosing to kiss Logan instead. Logan nips at Carlos' bottom lip when he blushes, his breath already smelling of rum as he whispers, "I'll be your papi, baby."

Carlos can barely hold back a whimper at his words, pressing back against Logan's hand (which is sliding down slowly to his ass) but before he can beg Logan to say it again, Kendall is there to pull them apart, announcing that they can fuck later if they party now and Carlos is so, definitely okay with that.

_ x_

"You're drunk," Carlos says softly under Logan's ear with a grin and Logan laughs loudly, his head falling back on the couch to expose his neck. Carlos nips his pale skin gently just because he can and Logan makes a noise, tilting Carlos' face to kiss him.

"_You're_ drunk," he corrects him and Carlos sort of giggles like a man, squeezing his thighs around Logan's lap where he's sitting. Carlos was _not_ drunk, not when James was parading through the living room stripping and asking for requests for songs to strip to; he knew drunk, and that was it.

"Am not, papi," Carlos sighs, sucking gently at Logan's neck and Logan groans, squeezing his waist.

"Babe, you know Kendall was joking about the fucking thing, right?" Logan says but his eyes tell a different story, the want obvious in his gaze.

Carlos makes an interested noise, mouthing at Logan's jaw and saying, "I'm pretty sure Kendall fucked somebody in my hot tub last weekend, he just won't tell me who."

Logan snorts as if he knows the answer, sending Dustin an odd look behind Carlos' head and Carlos raises an eyebrow. "So what?" Logan says, sliding a hand into one of Carlos' back pockets.

He shrugs, subconsciously moving his hips back against Logan's touch and before he can do what he really wants, which is to press Logan into the couch until he forgets his name, James is there pulling them apart, exclaiming that Logan needs a dance since he just arrived and he's missed his buttercup. Logan throws his head back with a laugh, a hand instantly grabbing Carlos' and squeezing as James straddles his thighs ridiculously, hips rolling obscenely as Logan cries from laughter, lacing their fingers together.

Carlos leans back and accepts the shot of whatever Kendall hands him, shaking with laughter once the liquid burns down his throat. He's sure it'll be worth the wait.

_x_

Carlos wakes up only because it feels like there's a tractor roaming inside his head and a pot of soup boiling in his stomach. He groans, pressing his face against the bed even though he has no idea where he is - and then there's a hand on his shoulder and a voice saying, "Carlitos, hey, take this, babe."

He makes a noise, opening his eyes just to see Logan handing him a glass of water and some pills. Carlos takes the pills, squeezing his eyes shut and swallowing them down with the water before he croaks out, "what would I even do without you."

The last thing he sees is Logan's smile before he's asleep once again.

_x_

When Carlos wakes up again and he doesn't want to kill a small child, he stuffs his face under Logan's arm until he's sure Logan is awake because of his laughter.

"Can't you just be normal and say good morning?" Logan asks and he turns to face Carlos, immediately tugging him closer. Carlos makes a sad noise, pressing a kiss on the center of Logan's chest before he mumbles, "Normal is so boring."

It takes him a second to realize where they are, his eyes re-adjusting to the dark room. "Are we - are we in your house?"

Logan nods, rubbing Carlos' back and touching their noses together just to make him smile. "Mhm."

Carlos is mildly worried about how they managed to leave the party alive last night. "How did that happen?"

Logan shrugs. "I called us a cab, no biggie."

"You got us a cab even though you live a street away?"

"I highly doubt you would have been able to physically walk back with me."

"I wasn't even that bad," Carlos tries to argue and Logan nearly snorts.

"You kept trying to get into my pants with everyone around."

"I did not."

Logan makes an exasperated noise, biting his lip after he grins wide. "You wanna bet? I'm sure Dustin has pictures if he's alive."

Carlos groans, pressing his face against Logan's neck. "I couldn't have been as bad as James. He wins sluttiest drunk any day."

Logan laughs, kissing Carlos' temple. "That is very true."

They fall into a comfortable silence, nothing in the room making noise but their calm breaths and Carlos breathes in Logan's skin and mumbles, "I missed you."

Logan's still smiling, like always. "You said that a lot last night, too. You kept saying 'mmm papi, missed you papi.'"

Carlos all but gasps, smacking a hand against Logan's chest as Logan bursts out laughing at his outraged face. "No! You're just saying that, don't tease me, asshole!"

"No, I'm really not," Logan laughs, a hand squeezing Carlos' hip. He giggles when he sees the way Carlos gets red and he whispers, "hey, if anything, it was really hot."

Carlos blinks, trying to hold back an embarrassed chuckle. Oh really?

"Yeah?" he says quietly and then Logan's nodding, their noses brushing together and Carlos lets out a shaky breath once their lips press together. He doesn't know if it's because of all the time apart, but whatever the reason, he was whining seconds later, Logan's hand rubbing his back and Logan's gentle kisses no longer enough for him. "Logan. Logan, come on," he manages to whisper and then Logan's nodding, pressing Carlos into the mattress and hovering over him, kneeling comfortably between his thighs.

They kiss lazily, their hips rocking once Logan straddles one of his thighs and Carlos breathing gets shaky, his back arching once he comes in contact with Logan's thigh. Logan all but groans, a hand coming down to grip Carlos' thigh as they rock together and Carlos tugs at Logan's hair, his breaths becoming labored.

"Logan, please," he says softly and Logan nods, tugging at Carlos' bottom lip with his teeth. Carlos whimpers, hands clinging to Logan's hair and neck as the younger boy mouths down his neck, biting gently at his pulse just to feel Carlos buck under him. He sucks on the boy's tan skin, moving down to flick his tongue against a nipple and Carlos makes a small noise, scratching at Logan's neck.

Carlos was all for teasing any other day but he just couldn't do it right now; he was hard and had been waiting for Logan to fuck him since he saw him last night and there was no way he was waiting longer than he had to. He tugs at Logan's hair again, pulling him up for a sloppy kiss and Logan rolls their hips together, grinning when Carlos gasps into his mouth.

"Fuck, papi, just," he manages and Logan groans and cups Carlos through his briefs, nodding his head. "Yeah, yeah, okay."

Carlos immediately feels cold when Logan leaves to reach for the lube and condom on the bedside table and he slides down his briefs, trying to tug Logan's down with difficulty once he's closer. Logan kisses him again, pressing their chests together and swallowing Carlos' moan when their cocks slide together, his hips straining to buck up. He feels hot all over suddenly, his chest and neck on fire as Logan presses a lubed up finger inside him.

"Okay?" Logan breathes against his neck as if it's their first time and Carlos nods immediately, rolling his hips down for more. Logan kisses him again, moving his finger gently until Carlos bucks again, starting to breathe harder.

"Logan," he complains and Logan presses a second finger in, groaning when Carlos flexes around him, moaning. He starts fucking Carlos with his fingers, mouthing down his chest as Carlos whimpers, clinging to Logan's back and gasping when Logan finally runs a finger over that spot. Logan sucks hickeys down his neck, curling his fingers against the spot and scissoring his fingers just to hear Carlos mewl and dig his nails into his back.

"Papi," Carlos manages to whisper and then Logan's sliding his fingers out, kissing Carlos when he groans at the empty feeling. He can feel Carlos shake under him as he slides the condom on and presses the head of his cock against his entrance.

"Good?" Logan says and before Carlos can respond he's pushing in, holding Carlos' hips tight enough to bruise as he breathes against his boyfriend's neck. Carlos moans, his head thrown back as Logan presses in, their hips pressing together and his thighs wrapping around Logan's waist once he can. Logan waits, kissing the tanner boy gently and thumbing at the head of his cock until Carlos whines once again, nodding his head.

Logan slides out slowly, just enough to make Carlos' legs cling tighter to his waist and pushes back in, groaning against the older boy's neck. He starts a steady rhythm, tilting Carlos' hips until he lets out a gasp, a hand coming to tug at Logan's hair and a moan slipping past his lips.

"Fuck, papi, there, right there," he moans and Logan grunts, biting hard at Carlos' jaw.

"Yeah? Like that, baby?" Logan asks, hips starting to move faster as Carlos' moans start coming more often. Carlos nods, panting and tugging at Logan's hair as he babbles, "Logan, please."

"Please what?" he breathes, his hips moving harder against the tanner boy's and Carlos clings to Logan's shoulders, nails digging into the pale skin.

"Logan," Carlos whimpers, rolling back onto Logan as he gets closer, his hand traveling down to fist his cock. Logan decides not to stop him, squeezing at his waist. "Please what, Carlos?"

"So close, papi," he breathes, tugging at the hair on the back of Logan's neck and bringing him down for a messy kiss. Just like that, Logan rolls his hips harder, tilting Carlos so his back is arched and his cock is leaking, panting against Logan's mouth.

"Papi, papi, fuck," Carlos whines and that's all it takes for Logan, a grunt slipping from his lips as he bites Carlos' neck hard and comes, fucking into him and riding it out as Carlos comes too, mewling and fisting his cock, panting against Logan's ear.

It takes a while for Logan to slow his hips down, too busy kissing at Carlos' sweaty neck and collarbone as the tanner boy makes small noises, still riding it out. Logan kisses his swollen lips and caresses up his stomach and chest, breathing in his satisfied hum. Logan slides out and gets rid of the condom to pull Carlos close once again, noticing that he's about to fall asleep.

"Still sleepy?" he mumbles, pressing a kiss on Carlos' temple.

Carlos nods, arm tightening around Logan's waist before he yawns, "'m glad you're here."

Logan smiles before saying, "Glad I'm here too, babe," but Carlos is already asleep beside him.


End file.
